galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcendenterfly God Deboth
Transcendenterfly God Deboth appeared in 2013 TV series called Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. He's actually Dark Species Deboth (暗黒種デーボス Ankoku-shu Dēbosu), alternatively referred to as the "Planetary Illness" (星の病 Hoshi no Yamai), is the source of the Deboth Army in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Near the end of the series, Deboth has evolved into a true humanoid form, now calling himself Transcendenterfly God Deboth (蝶絶神デーボス''Chōzetsushin Dēbosu''). Deboth was originally created by Creator Devius for the purpose of becoming the ultimate life form. Traveling the cosmos to destroy various life forms, Deboth created Chaos and Torin as his heralds, with the latter sent to Earth during the Mesozoic Era. However, Torin betrayed Deboth and assembled the Zyudenryu to face him when he comes to Earth personally. During the fight, Deboth destroyed all 13 Guardians Zyudenryu and created Gadoma to aid him before both are mortally wounded by an enraged Bragigas, who used the forbidden weapon Gigant Cannon. With his heart damaged, with some of his cells scattered across the planet, Deboth's body entered a dormant, plant-like state before Torin sealed it away in the Antarctic seabed, where it came to be known as the Frozen Castle (氷結城 Hyōketsujō). His thawing is the current objective of the Deboth Army. As revealed in episode 17, as Deboth becomes more and more awake, all of his army shall grow in strength, even as lowly as Zorima. In episode 22, Deboth was awakened when Chaos flooded a dam filled with Restoration Water, even though Deboth did not have enough Joy and Anger emotion energy to fully thaw out his heart. In the episode, Torin mentioned that he was in his same Prehistoric Form (先史時代のフォーム Senshi-jidai no Fōmu) from when he helped cause the extinction of the dinosaurs. At first, he was just a mindless beast and had the upper hand against the Kyoryugers until Daigo's Brave powering up, as well as Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu, with a brilliant crimson Brave which is scaring him much as Chaos' shocked at him. He was shrunken down to human size by Luckyuro by the command of Chaos after Deboth went after Dogold, Candelilla, Luckyuro and Aigaron when one of the Knights antagonized Deboth. He was resized back to a giant again to finish the job of destroying Plezuon, thanks to the Knights wreaking only Plezuon Lab. He was soon faced by the determined Kyoryugers as well as the only Zyudenryu still fit for battle (Gabutyra, Plezuon, and Bunpachy), and the Kyoryugers soon formed Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin, and the Dark Species soon found himself on the ropes when his cells started taking mortal damage by the Deboth Cell Destruction Program that was installed in Plezuon. Chaos tried to make him retreat but failed. As a result he was destroyed by Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin's finisher. In Episode 24, Luckyuro (who believed herself and Candelilla to be the only surviving members of Deboth's army after Aigaron blew up) found her way back into the Frozen Castle despite it supposedly having been destroyed. In the next episode, it was revealed that Deboth had survived by transferring his heart into Chaos before he was destroyed, allowing the Castle to be restored. After learning joy and sorrow in episode 44 , Deboth evolved into his final form and began a countdown, giving Kyoryugers 50 hours until he destroys the Earth. When Daigo led the final assault on the Frozen Castle he found himself confronted by the Red Kyoruger. Deboth revealed that his actions are the will of his creator, who wanted him to become the ultimate lifeform. He was finally killed when his original body was destroyed by the Zyudenryu. Taken from the memory of Gokai Red, a recreation of Transcendenterfly God Deboth was brought forth by Bangray among a collection of the most nefarious adversaries faced by the Super Sentai. Overwhelming Gokai Red and Zyuoh Eagle initially, Bangray's forces were matched when the Gokaigers and Zyuohgers joined their respective Red warriors. Engaging the remaining five Zyuohgers alongside "Brajira of the Messiah", "Deboth" was defeated by their combined Zyuoh Slash. In his Prehistoric Form, he is little more than a mindless beast only driven by an instinct to destroy. After becoming Transcendenterfly God Deboth, he is intelligent and evil. He is also devious, pretending he would spare the planet itself and not the human race. His overall drive is to gather every bit of knowledge about a race of beings to increase his power and then cause said race's extinction. See Also * Creator Devius * Greenzilla * Sledge * Lord Arcanon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Characters Portrayed by Tōru Ōkawa Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Super Sentai Universe